


A Moment's Silence

by femalegothic



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalegothic/pseuds/femalegothic
Summary: Prompt 64: Beth giving Rio sloppy head, Rio playing a bit rough. Deepthroat.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 36
Kudos: 156
Collections: Good Girls Kinkfest 2020





	A Moment's Silence

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real plot here. They just absolutely go to town on each other for 95% of it. But it is canon divergent after 2x10 - all you really need to know is Beth rejoins Rio's operation after Annie and Ruby's failed girl scout drug smuggling operation. Now they are renegotiating terms so to speak. 
> 
> I chose not to include any of that because I wanted to focus on what's important - the sex stuff.
> 
> [Truly sorry Dean is in this at all, but he's getting cucked and that just feels right to me.]

_“That all your mouth is good for?”_

Beth can’t stop thinking about it —his words, his voice, the look in his eye when he’d said it. She knows he’d only said it to throw her off, to get under her skin and make her squirm. 

And it worked. 

For hours now, she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the _implication_. Closing her eyes tight, she imagines his face if she’d reacted, if she’d dropped to her knees and shown him exactly what she can do with her mouth. She imagines the feel of him, thick and heavy on her tongue. He’d grab her hair, use it to give himself leverage when he cums in her mouth.

And she’d savor the taste of him.

This fantasy—her on her knees, his cock in her throat—plays over and over in her head as fucks herself with her vibrator. Her face is flushed and her breath heavy as she gets closer, the heat inside her building slowly. She’s been at it for a while now, her body tingling and jerking with each pass of the vibrator, but she struggles to get past that pleasant warmth pooling in her belly. But no matter how hard she grinds against it, she can’t quite bring herself over the edge. Grunting in frustration, she presses the vibrator more firmly against her clit. It feels so good, but it’s not enough. 

It’s not what she needs. 

Her eyes snap open at the sound of her French doors opening then closing. For a brief moment, before her eyes adjust to the light, she’s concerned that Dean has come home early. Irritation shoots through her, and she opens her mouth to tell him to leave, but then she blinks. 

Rio stands at the end of her bed, leaning against her armoire and watching her through heavy-lidded eyes. 

It’s obvious what she’s doing—the vibrator is just so _loud_. But she doesn’t turn it off, doesn’t even stop sliding it against herself as she glares up at him. 

“Why are you here?” 

“Came to see you, darlin’,” he says, voice low and gravelly. 

Pushing himself off the armoire, he steps forward and twists his hand in her comforter. Slowly, he drags it down, revealing her disheveled robe and wide-spread legs. Her cheeks burn with embarrassment, but she doesn’t stop. Just him being in the room, looking at her like _that_ , is almost enough to get her there. His gaze is locked on her when she moves the vibrator from her clit and presses it inside herself as deep as she can, moaning as it stretches her. 

For a long moment, they just stare at each other—her eyes on his face as he watches her fuck herself—her breathless moans and the loud buzzing, the only sounds breaking the silence between them. 

Then he clears his throat and takes several steps toward her, his eyes never leaving her hand even as he comes to stand directly beside her. “We got unfinished business.”

“Do we?” Her voice quivers slightly as the warmth in her belly finally begins to spread, tingling up her spine and down into her toes. “Because I think I was pretty clear about my terms.”

Shaking his head, he looks up at her face. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, I’m not taking thirty percent.”

“Good thing I’m not here about the thirty percent then.”

“Then why are you here,” she asks again, struggling to keep her eyes open as static overtakes her vision.

“Been thinkin’ about this all day,” he slips his thumb into her mouth. “Can’t stop thinkin’ about your mouth.” 

Beth bites down _hard_ on his knuckle as she cums, making him hiss though she barely hears it over the ringing in her ears. Just having his finger in her mouth makes her dizzy, all her fantasies of sucking his cock swirling in her head as she rides out her orgasm. 

“You always got so much to say, baby.” Rio runs his thumb over her tongue. “Wanna show me what else that mouth is good for?”

And she does. She wants his cock in her throat and his cum on her tongue.

She scrambles into an upright position, setting her vibrator aside and allowing his thumb to slip from between her lips. Kneeling at the end of her bed, she begins undressing him, button after button, until his shirt hangs open. 

Slowly she runs her fingers up the hard planes of his stomach and over his chest before pushing his shirt off his shoulders. She rocks back on her heels and just takes him in—his shimmering dark eyes, the lopsided grin, and the smooth expanse of tan skin. She’s hadn’t noticed before how bare his body looks with such a large neck tattoo and not much else. It’s unexpected, but it suits him—both bold and simple at the same time. 

Rio does nothing but stare back at her, watching her with breathtaking intensity. His eyes follow her every move as she slowly unknots her robe and slides it off, his gaze dipping (predictably) to her chest. He takes her in hungrily, his eyes roaming her naked body as if he’d never seen it before. She fights back the urge to cover herself, the heat of his gaze almost too much for her to stand. 

No one’s ever looked at her the way he does. 

Leaning forward, Beth presses a chaste kiss to his full bottom lip, giving him no time to react before making her way across his jaw and neck. His hands are on her now, grabbing at her hair as she kisses down his body, leaving a trail of red from his lips to his stomach. When she reaches his belt, she looks back up at him.

He looks stunned as if she’d slapped him instead of kissed him. His mouth hangs open and his eyes are half-open and hazy. It’s strange—she’s naked, on her hands and knees in front of him, yet she’s never felt more in control. 

“Take off your pants.”

Not needing to be told twice, he makes quick work of his belt and shucks off his pants, kicking his shoes off as well. Once he’s standing naked before her, she reaches for him, grabbing his hard cock and bringing it to her lips.

At first, she just teases him, licking lightly at the slit and running her fingers along his shaft, delighting in his throaty groans. His hand twists in her hair, but he lets her set the pace. Even when she finally begins to suck, she goes slow, barely taking more than the head into her mouth. She takes her time with him, exploring and savoring every inch of his cock. But it’s not enough. She wants more, wants to feel him in the back of her throat.

Beth pushes him away to give herself space to get in position. Dropping onto her back, she arranges herself so most of her body is still supported by the bed, but her head hangs off the edge of the mattress. Once she’s ready, she grabs his hands, pulling him back to her. He steps forward readily but pulls out of her grip, freeing his hands to guide his cock to rest on her outstretched neck. 

She’s never done it like this before. Sure, she’d given plenty of blowjobs over the years, but never in this position, never even considered it. She’d gotten the idea from a Cosmo a few months back, and it’s been simmering in her fantasies ever since. 

Maybe he’s not the best person to try it out on. It’s not that he’s unreasonably big, just bigger than she’s used to, and she’s sure it’s going to be challenging to take him. But still, she can feel his length from her chin to her collar, and just the thought of him that deep has her dizzy.

“I want you in my throat,” she whispers before running her tongue along the underside of his cock. 

His hips twitch and he lines himself up. Gently cradling her neck, he adjusts the angle of her head before pressing into her mouth. He goes slow, allowing her to adjust around him as his cock slides over her tongue and into her throat. She tries to relax as much as possible, gagging only a bit when he bottoms out, his pelvis pressed firmly against her lips.

Rio doesn’t move right away, just stands there holding her flush to him. He traces the column of her neck again, two fingers on either side of her trachea. “You look so good like this, sweetheart,” he presses down lightly, making her gag again, “Choking on my cock.”

Her nails dig into his thighs as he moves, pressing deeper into her throat before pulling almost all the way out, leaving just the tip of his cock in her mouth. Before he has a chance to push back in, she grabs his shaft, jerking him as she sucks the head. He curses and yanks her hand away, wrapping it back around his thigh and telling her to leave it there with a firm slap. She can hear him fumbling with something above her, can feel him moving against her, but from this angle, she can’t see much besides his legs and her carpet. 

Then she feels it—her vibrator—pressed right against her entrance, turned all the way up. He grips her neck firmly, pulling her back into place, and slips back into her throat as he pushes the vibrator in as deep as he can. She gags and clenches when he and the vibrator bottom out.

Between his cock in her throat and the thick vibrator deep inside her, she’s never felt more full. 

With his fingers pressed firmly over the vibrator, keeping it in place, he grinds the heel of his hand down on her clit, making her moan (then choke) around him. 

“That feels good, huh?” he asks, finally moving his hips. 

He starts slow, building up a steady rhythm of easy thrusts, nothing she can’t handle. She can’t do much like this, can’t suck or lick him when he’s this deep in. All she can do is relax her throat and keep her tongue pressed firm to his cock as he fucks her face. 

The sound is obscene—all wet smacking and muffled choking. 

It’s more difficult than she’d imagined. The faster he thrusts, the harder it is for her to breathe. Her throat burns and her eyes water, but she’s not a quitter. She can take whatever he gives her.

But she struggles to stay relaxed as her own orgasm builds quickly. The feeling of his cock in her mouth and the vibrator inside her has her head spinning and each grind of his hand on her clit brings her closer and closer to the edge. Her moans catch on his cock, making her gag _hard_ , but it feels so good she doesn’t care even when her spit leaks out of her mouth and onto her face. 

He leans forward to bite down on her breast, slipping somehow deeper into her throat. It’s all too much—his cock, his mouth, his fingers—and suddenly, she’s cumming again. Tears and spit run down her face, burning her eyes and dripping into her hair, but she barely notices, unable to feel anything but the fire shooting up her spine. Her vision blurs, and she feels like she might pass out from the force of it. 

But even as the fire recedes, she can’t quite come back down, can’t catch her breath, and clear her head because she can’t breathe at all. She arches off the bed, grabbing at his thighs as she pulls herself upward, trying to find relief. But it’s no use; his cock fills her throat completely. His grip on her neck tightens as she chokes, keeping her firmly in place. 

“You can feel it, yeah? How deep I am? You can feel me right here,” he pushes down on her throat again, making her gag harder.

Just when she feels she can’t take anymore, he pulls all the way out, leaving her sputtering and gasping for air. He yanks her up and around until she finds herself on her back with her legs on either side of him. Lying there gasping for breath, she takes him in, her eyes running down his body to his lipstick-smeared cock, her saliva dripping from its tip.

He strokes himself lazily as he looks down at her, his thigh pressed firmly against her to keep the vibrator in place.

Beth wonders what she looks like to him—face thoroughly fucked and slick with spit and tears. She knows her makeup is ruined, can see the evidence of her smeared lipstick all over his body, and can only imagine what her mascara looks like. 

Bringing a shaking hand to her face, she goes to wipe away some of the mess. But before she can, he levels her with a stern look.

“Leave it.”

She doesn’t really want to—her skin feels tacky and tight—but there’s something in his voice, something in the look in his eyes that stays her hand. So she lets it fall back into the bed and tilts her chin up to give him a better view. 

So they watch each other, neither speaking for a long moment.

Then, suddenly, Rio drops to his knees, spreading her legs further apart with his big hands. Slowly, he pulls the vibrator out, dragging it up over her too sensitive clit, making her gasp and squirm. He sets it aside, still on, before burying his face between thighs and shoving his tongue inside her. 

“You’re dripping,” he says between licks, “You liked it that much, huh? When you couldn’t speak because you got my cock in your throat.”

Her knees tremble on either side of his head as he licks and sucks and fucks her with his tongue, not letting up even when she tries to push him away. She’s still too sensitive, and the feeling of his mouth on her is too much, too soon. It almost hurts—like his tongue is sending sharp shocks of electricity through her with each pass over her clit. 

It’s insane how good it feels. 

She’s so close now—nearly sobbing. Her grip on his head is firm as she grinds against his mouth, fucking his face as she falls over the edge again. Fire rips through her—a sharp, short burst of pleasure—setting her whole body alight for a brief, delirious moment. 

When he lifts his head, his face is shiny and wet, slick with her cum. He gives her a wolfish grin before sucking his lip into his mouth with a satisfied moan. 

“You taste so good, baby.”

It’s so odd how open he is in his desire for her. Every word, every touch, every look making it obvious how badly he wants her. She can barely believe it’s sincere, can hardly wrap her head around the idea that he’s attracted to her at all. 

And yet, every time they’re together, he can’t seem to keep his hands (or his mouth) off her. 

Even now, as he’s pushing inside her, it doesn’t feel real. 

He’s so beautiful—she couldn’t have dreamed up a better-looking man—and yet he wants _her_. It’s not that she thinks she’s ugly, in fact, she finds herself quite pretty. But of all the women in the world he could have—younger, thinner, sexier—he always comes back to her.

She’s jolted from her thoughts when he brings the vibrator back to her clit. Her whole body jerks, trying to get away from the intensity, but he pins her to the bed with his hips, already so deep inside her she has nowhere to go.

She tries to push it away, unable to take anymore, but he grabs both her wrists. 

“No, I can’t.” Her voice is hoarse, her throat still raw. 

“I think you can,” his grip on her wrists tightens. “As much as I enjoyed the break from all your talking-” 

“Wish you would take a break from talking,” she chokes out between gasps, squirming against him.

He laughs and presses down harder. Bucking her hips, she tries to shift away from the vibrations, but it’s futile. His grip is too strong.

“Wanna feel you when you cum on my cock,” he starts rubbing circles against her, making her cry out, “Yeah, just like that, wanna hear you, too.”

It hurts so much, her clit too sore and swollen to be touched at all. Her whole body is itchy, tingling as if every cell is vibrating at once. She begs for relief, but he doesn’t stop grinding the vibrator into her until she clenching around him. Her mind blanks and that same fire rushes through her, burning her up until there's nothing left. 

She’s so dizzy and numb she barely notices how hard he’s fucking her.

The way he stretches her, how deep he goes seems so distant as if it’s happening to someone else. But slowly, she comes back to herself and she can feel it all—his cock inside her, his hands sliding over her, and his mouth sucking hickeys into her breasts. 

It’s not long before his breath catches and his hips stutter. She knows he’s close. But she doesn’t want him to come in her—not today anyway. She wants to feel it in her mouth, in her throat, wants to taste him like she never has before. So, with both hands, she pushes him back, forcing him out of her and away from the bed. Quickly, she follows, scrambling down to drop to her knees before him. 

Taking him in her mouth again, she sucks hard. Tasting her cum on his cock has her head spinning, but it's not enough. She wants to taste him, wants to taste _them_. Between her mouth and her hand, it's not long until he’s cumming, grunting and thrusting as deep as he can before spilling down her throat. 

She’s not able to swallow it all, some dribbling out of her mouth as chokes on him. 

He holds her to him as he comes down, his hand twisted in her hair and his cock softening in her mouth. 

Her knees ache when he pulls onto her feet and sweeps her into a kiss before she can find her footing. He licks into her mouth, eager to taste himself on her tongue. Maybe it lasts hours or maybe just a couple of seconds but feels like time stops entirely when she’s in his arms.

Beth breaks the kiss reluctantly, needing to catch her breath.

Rio steps away back, slowly making his way into her en suite. He returns with a damp cloth and, to her surprise, a makeup wipe. Tilting her head back, he begins cleaning her face, gently removing her running mascara and smeared lipstick. He gives her an appraising look, his eyes searching her face for any missed spots. Then, apparently satisfied with his makeup removal, he takes the wet cloth and wipes away what's left of the spit and cum drying on her face and chest. 

When he’s finished, she takes the cloth and brings it to his face, cleaning him off with the same delicate touch. He closes his eyes and leans into her, signing as she rubs the lipstick from his skin. Her chest tightens as she looks at him, his beautiful face relaxed in a way she’s never seen before. She savors it, committing to memory the way his dark lashes flutter and the feeling of the gentle kiss he presses to the cloth as she swipes it over his lips. 

Even when there’s nothing left to wipe away, she keeps dragging the cloth over his skin, wanting to stay forever in this rare comfortable moment with him. 

They redress in easy silence. Even though she knows her family will be home soon and he’s probably got somewhere to be, they take their time. Even when they’re dressed, Rio lingers. 

“I’m still not taking thirty percent.”

He laughs and shakes his head, “Course not, mama.”

“I’m serious.”

“Uh-huh,” he runs his fingers down her face before gripping her chin, “Sure you’ll be more agreeable after a little more… negotiating.” 

She scoffs but allows him to kiss her. 

The front door slams open, and Beth can hear her children yelling and Dean calling for her. She knows it's time for him to go. But for just a moment longer she keeps kissing him, closing her eyes tight and losing herself in the feeling of his mouth against hers. Everything fades away— everything but the softness of his lips, the warmth of his hands, and the heady scent of his cologne. 

She pulls away from him as Dean’s footsteps on the hardwood grow louder, though knowing he’s just on the other side of the door makes her want to hold Rio tighter. 

But she breaks the kiss and opens her eyes for one last look at him before he goes. 

“We’ll talk soon, yeah?” he whispers against her lips as he slips through the French doors. 

Beth closes them behind him and makes it halfway to her en suite before Dean barrels into the room, going on about something that happened at the dealership. 

She glares at him, annoyed, but he doesn’t seem to notice because he sweeps her into his arms and presses his mouth to her grimace. She wonders if he ever kissed her with another woman on his mouth. He must have, she thinks, _all those times with all those women_. The angry, spiteful part of her wants to open her lips and let him taste Rio’s cum on her tongue, wants him to know she’d spent the afternoon choking on another man’s cock. 

But she doesn’t. 

Instead, she turns her head away and slips out of his grip, wiping his kiss from her lips as she locks herself in the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: if you do try to give your man the spiderman suck, his balls will hit you in the face. I don't find that detail to be particularly sexy so I excluded it from this narrative. Just a heads up though. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @bethsuglywigs!


End file.
